pgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation I
The First Generation was initially meant never to happen, it was however brought about as a result of the actions of Gem and Noir in Generation 0 when they destroyed Iron Island. It is during this Generation that The Organisation raises its head for the first time, and the Guardian Pokémon are killed. In the hope of preventing this, Arceus gathered four more children intended to stop it, the focus of the Prophecy was centred on one of Gem and Noir's daughters. Main Characters Aside from just those in The Prophecy, there are several other central players in the story of Generation I. *Soul - Daughter of Gem and Noir, one of the Prophecy. *Richie - Son of a Business Executive in Kanto, one of the Prophecy. *Ethan - Soul and Heart's neighbour and childhood friend, one of the Prophecy. *Kris - Younger Sister of a Family of Johto Gym Leaders, one of the Prophecy. *Heart - Soul's older Twin Sister, The Cursed member of The Family for this Generation. *Morty - Kris' eldest brother and the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. *Eusine - Son of the current Ruler of Johto, a family friend of Kris' family. *Falkner - One of Kris' brothers, Gym Leader of Violet City. *Bugsy - One of Kris' brothers, Gym Leader of Azalea Town. *Jasmine - Gym Leader of Olivine City, considered highly spiritual by the people of the city. *Proton - One of the Admins in The Organisation. *Archer - Head Admin in The Organisation. Time and Place Set during a time when Kanto was the wealthiest Region and Alibia was still a Region. All the Regions are connected together as one big landmass, this changes at the end of the Generation following the Disaster in which many of the Regions split apart. Apart from Alibia, Kanto, Johto and West Sinnoh the other Regions are very poor and underdeveloped, partially due to the damage done during the Wars over the past few centuries. The Story A Prophecy originally delivered by a Wise Woman in Genrite Village, however it was unclear exactly which one of the twins the Prophecy referred to, only a warning that while one would be a savior, the other, if they were allowed to run their course would bring about their downfall. The Prophecy wasn't take seriously by Gem and Noir who didn't believe Arceus truly had the power to influance their lives. At the age of seven Soul, Heart and their friend Ethan went to explore the forest around the Village, something that it was expressly forbidden for them to do. Soul, who wasn't as adventurious as the other two, quickly fell behind. While trying to find her sister and friend she disturbed the Pokémon that lived in the area, including a wandering Taros. She was injured and while she did recover with only a scar, she developed a phobia of Pokémon, making it impossible for her to become a trainer. The years went by, Heart and Ethan both left on their Adventures at the age of thirteen, while Soul remained behind in the Village. The Wise Woman expected that Arceus was taking the Prophecy into their own hands as Gem and Noir weren't acting on it. Soul remained contented with her life until she overheard the Wise Woman telling her parents this. Determined to prove them wrong she went to the lab to ask Ethan's father, The Professor in their village if he could give her a Pokémon like he gave her sister and his son. However when she arrived it was to find the Lab empty and a boy stealing a Pokémon. Unsure what else to do, she grabbed a Pokéball and chased after him into the forest, quickly becoming lost. The first Pokémon she took, Valor, a Cyndaquil quickly grew fiercely loyal to her, and after Richie, the boy she'd seen stealing the Pokémon saved her life, she began to befriend him to, although they split up when they reached The Luminous Circle. Soul meets Kris in Stonecut City, the Capital of Alibia on the Border with Kanto. Kris manages to persuade Soul to travel with her, as they're both crossing to Johto. Kris and Soul complete their Journey through Johto together, running into Heart and Ethan in Goldenrod who are, as it turns out, aware of The Wise Woman's Prophecy. Heart tried to make Soul return home, but Soul refuses to, explaining that she wanted to be able to do what Heart could. The sisters fall out, and head in seperate directions. In Ecruteak City Kris is spotted by one of her family's maids, resulting in her older brother, Morty to arrive and attempt to drag her back home, as he does not approve of her running around trying to be a trainer, mostly because he's worried about her safety. Soul is amazed to find that there are three Gym Leaders in Kris' Family, as well as the President's Son, Eusine, counted amongst their close Family Friends. Eusine who happens to be visiting at the time tries to convince Morty that he has nothing to be afraid of in letting Kris go, as he's sure Soul will take good care of her. In the end Kris and Soul sneak out in the middle of the night before Morty's made up his mind. After this they first come across The Organisation, bumping into Richie at the same time who is investigating himself. He tells them about plans he's overheard about how they're planning to capture Latias and Latios who are at their usual resting place at Luminous Circle. The three arrive and attempt to warn the two Guardians and then protect them, but Latias is captured, but is not captured like Richie thought, but is executed, in rage Latios flies back, recieving the same fate. The three are contacted by Arceus in their dreams who reveals that they must prevent this from happening to the other Guardians. Ethan, still in Johto recieves the same dream, and understands the situation when he realises that Heart has not had the same dream. Realising that they need Ethan for what they have to do, the four manage to meet up in Fuchsia City, as Ethan had arrived to meet them half-way. They split the Regions between them, with Soul being left with Kanto and Johto. She begins in Kanto, but fails in preventing the deaths of The Three Birds, meeting the Admins of The Organisation for the first time. It takes her a while to find Mewtwo, but discovers them with Mew in an abandoned lab on Cinnabar Island. Mew explains that Mewtwo is still a young Guardian and wouldn't be safe to be around if they entered on the defence, but Soul elects to stay, attempting to move the young Guardian somewhere safer, however Mewtwo attacks her, frightened that she's trying to attack it. When The Organisation arrives, she tries to save them, but Mewtwo is slain like the others, she does however help Mew to escape, who uses their powers to teleport her to Ecruteak City. It is revealed that Morty is the only one who knows the location of the The Three Dogs, but he won't tell Soul where they are, convinced that he'll be able to protect them by himself, assuring her that The Organisation won't know where they are unless he tells them. Eusine explains that the Leader of Morty's Family has always stood as a Guardian over The Three Dogs, as part of a deal struck centuries ago. Instead Soul travels to Olivine City where she heard stories from an old sailor about Lugia when she was first there. Jasmine overheards her asking for details and asks her what she wants with Lugia, so Soul explains what's been happening in the other Regions, something that greatly shocks Jasmine who agrees to help. Jasmine summons Lugia to explain the situation, only to have The Organisation arrive, who manage to use Jasmine to force Lugia into submission before killing them. Jasmine is furious, mourning the death of Lugia, setting her Steelix on The Organisation members, killing all but one who is sent with the message that the Guardians of the Sea and Sky are dead, although Jasmine won't tell Soul what she's talking about when she mentions the Guardian of the Sky. Checking back with Morty, Soul finds that The Three Dogs are still safe, although the President's Guards are now stationed around the City on Eusine's orders to keep them and Morty safe. Eusine tells her where Celebi can found, with the knowledge that The Gurdian of each Region is the most important to keep alive, just as she managed to save Mew in Kanto. Mew arrives to help protect Celebi, but Celebi is wary of humans and does not trust that Soul has their best interests at heart. Celebi does change their mind, and tries to escape with Mew, but is trapped by The Organistion and killed. Knowing that The Three Dogs are the only ones in Johto left, Soul hurries back to Ecruteak City. Morty, The Dogs and Eusine are still all safe, although both are distressed to learn that the mission has almost been a complete failure, Soul stays to help protect the City. She is relieved though when she meets her sister in the City, particularly when Heart apologizes about what happened in Goldenrod City when they last met. Soul takes her back to the house to introduce her to the others, explaining what's happening, in the hope that Heart might help them. Heart does agree that it's shocking and promises to do something, but reasons that perhaps The Three Dogs should be helping, revealing that she's heard of the Legend behind Kris' Family and The Dogs, and that in return for Morty protecting them, they are supposed to protect the City. Eusine points out that the City isn't actually in trouble though and that Morty and The Dogs are the only ones under threat. Heart shrugs and agrees, however after this people in the City start being attacked, many killed in their attacks. However The Dogs still don't arrive and Morty refuses to give away their location, telling them that if Soul is correct, then The Dogs could be the last of The Guardians left, and that their lives are essential to maintain the balance. Heart is furious when she hears that Morty values the lives of three Pokémon over the whole City, she turns to Eusine as well who's father is meant to protect his citizens not the person withholding protection from them. Eusine retorts with anger of his own, demanding that Heart leave, only for Heart to pull a knife on Morty, adding that there is another part of the legend that killing the protector of The Dogs before an heir has been presented to them will result in their deaths too. Heart assured him that if he has presented an heir to them then she'll find them and kill them too. Soul is shocked and demands to know what Heart is doing, her sister reveals that she is now part of The Organisation, as she might as well play the part that Arceus has forced her into, believing that neither of them have any true power of their destinies. Morty still refuses to call The Dogs, however, Eusine lunges for him, snapping an amulet from Morty's wrist. The Dogs appear in the City the moment it's been pulled free. Eusine explains to Soul and Heart that the amulet is an emergency call to them and while he couldn't call them himself, breaking it away from Morty would have the same affect. Soul, Morty and Eusine try to defend the Dogs, however they are killed, the last, Entei being killed by Heart herself. The Four reconvine in Ecruteak, all having failed their missions, Mew being the only one that remains. Proton, one of the Admins however defects to their side, telling them that there is a way that they might be able to restablize the world with only Mew. Eusine attempts to kill him first, believing there is no way he can be trusted, but Soul gives him a chance to explain himself. Proton tells her that somebody important to him is caught up in the Plans of their Oporator and he knows that someone important to her is also involved and that if they want to save both of them then they will have to bring about the end of The Organisation. Soul realises that he is referring to Heart, and first asks what it is that he's suggesting is going to happen, but Proton refuses to tell them. Ethan suggests that they trust him for now, but that he will not be allowed to be in contact with Mew, conditions that Proton agrees to. He tells them that what needs to be done must be done at the top of Mt. Fiore in Hoenn. Richie then tell Proton to go away and come back tomorrow when they've had a chance to think it over. When he's gone they summon Mew who agrees that there may be truth in what he's saying, telling them that an important gateway lies at the peak of Mt. Fiore. Proton returns, and the four agree to go with him to Mt. Fiore but on the promise that if he tries to double cross them then he will pay the price. Getting through Hoenn is difficult due to the strict regime, but eventually they reach Fiore and then the mountain. At the foot of the mountain in Wintown Proton tells them the full plan, apparently there is a gateway to The Spirit World at the top of the mountain, and that if Mew can transfer the souls of The Guardians there then they will be safe and alive even if it isn't in their realm. Soul then asks what he meant when he told her his sister was involved in something, so Proton reveals that the Admins of The Organisation are supposed to attempt to unlock another gateway at the top of Mt. Coronet to destroy the last Guardian and reach Arceus, but he tells them that they don't know what they're doing and are sure to be killed and release a monster that the last generation remembers all too well, but if they can get the souls into the Spirit Realm then the casing around the other gate will be strengthened again and there will be no point to them trying to open it anyway. Soul tries to ask him who it is that he cares for that is amongst them, but he will not tell her. They scale the mountain and find one Admin there to stop them, who is also here for something he believes he can obtain from the Spirit World, needed to open the gate on Mt. Coronet. Proton confronts him, calling the Admin Archer, who refers to Proton as a traitor and attempts to kill him, although Proton seems to be able to deal with it easily, giving Soul and the others the chance to get to the gate in the Temple, but are shocked to find nothing, believing that Proton had betrayed them after all, however Mew arrives and touches an archway at the centre of the temple, activating the gateway, sending all the souls there. Outside they find Proton and Archer gone, but the natural order of the world beginning to rebalance. Having failed in their task, The Organisation disbands. Proton tells them that their Oporator is nowhere to be found, and assures them that without him at the head, The Organisation will never get back together again. Heart returns to Soul, in tears and apologetic for what she's done. None of the others truly forgive her, although Soul believes she speaks the truth this time and helps her sister settle in Johto on a farm where she can live quietly. Soul herself marries Richie and goes on to found the Elite Four with him, Kris and Ethan, she also has a son, Nicki. However, Mew comes to them again when Soul is twenty-five just as the world starts to unbalance again. Mew states their belief that The Oporator knew all along that what they'd done wouldn't be enough and that Arceus had given them just one way to make it right and allow the Spirit Realm to hold The Guardians. Mew tells them it will need the blood of four children of Prophecy and the blood of a Guardian, as well as the first space of land. Mew explains that this means that they will have to sacrafice themselves and Alibia to rebalance the world. Soul is the first to agree. She leaves her son in the care of her sister and travels with her friends to Alibia to evacuate the Region, before going to Luminous Circle where Arceus' first step in Legend was said to have been taken. The moment they take their places and Mew moves to the centre the land splits. Earthquakes are caused all through the Regions, as well as floods, that force many landmasses apart, Alibia though is lost beneath the Sea. On her death, Soul learned of The Curse and how it plagued her family, realising that her sister was damned. She made a deal with Arceus that she would forever serve him if he let her take her place instead of her sister. Arceus agreed, but to ensure she was not overcome by The Curse, made her an angel so she could never die and become one of them.